


Inevitable

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mama McCall Saves the day, Mates, poor isaac, still werewolves though, unknown Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: It wasn’t the first time that Isaac's dad had put him in the emergency room.It was the first time however, that the story that he had ‘had an accident’ with some of the machinery his dad used to maintain the cemetery hadn’t stuck.Clearly the other nurses didn't have the same instincts for detecting bullshit as Melissa McCall.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts).



It wasn’t the first time that his dad had put him in the emergency room. 

It was the first time however, that the story that he had ‘had an accident’ with some of the machinery his dad used to maintain the cemetery hadn’t stuck. 

The nurse; the mother of one of the second string players that hung around the back of lacrosse practice and sucked heavily on his inhaler like it was a lifeline, had looked through his thin lies with a stare that he hadn’t felt since his own mother was alive. 

He knew the lie was weak, but usually the mountain of paperwork and the threat of a phone call eating into valuable work time usually meant that overworked and understaffed nurses would look the other way and he could be patched up and sent on his way. 

But not this time. 

In a flash, he found himself bundled in blankets and hidden away in a vacant room in the spinal ward. The nurse; Melissa, followed him closely, swapping his unappealing, hospital grade, watery pumpkin soup with her own thick, luxuriously homemade chicken noodle with a curt nod. 

“You know there are rules in place to help you.” She said after a long moment of looking at her phone, her feet propped up on the bed and soup cradled in her hands. “The law is on your side.” 

“I went into foster care when I was thirteen.” Isaac shrugged, pulling at the neck of his hospital gown to show a nasty thick scar between his collarbone and shoulder, while focusing his gaze on a particularly large piece of chicken floating in his own soup. “It took about two weeks for him to get me home and he didn’t let me forget it.” 

“Isaac.” Melissa breathed. “No child should have to go through this. No one that calls themself a parent should do this.”

“He’s had a hard run.” Isaac muttered, shifting in the bed. “Mom and Camden dying in the same year and then having a kid like me.”

“Do not blame yourself.” Melissa shot back, placing her soup on the rolling hospital table and leaning forward to take up all of Isaac’s field of vision. “Do not ever blame yourself for anything that man did to you.”

“You wouldnt understand.” he muttered, slinking in the bed and trying to find solace in the starchy sheets.

“I would understand better than you could imagine.” Melissa breathed deeply a few times. “My ex, my son’s father, was a nasty drunk. The last night he spent in our house he knocked Scott down the stairs and he needed six stitches in his head. There was so much blood and I knew that he needed to go. That if he could hurt the person that he loved the most there was no telling what the limit was.” 

“What did you do?”

“Raph now lives in San Francisco. He’s in a program and he hasnt worked up the courage to come back here and part of me is very glad.” 

“My Dad’s not a drunk but he does hurt me.” Isaac whispered, tears forming in his eyes. “And I need help.”

***

It was that night in the hospital when the Alpha came. 

Isaac blinked awake, his body taking in the large shape blocking out the full moon and making his blood run cold before his brain was fully awake. 

“Who are you?” Isaac whispered, his heart racing. 

“Beta.” the monster snarled “Scott, Beta, Brothers.”

“What do you- what?” Isaac gasped as the monster approached him, grasping at the sheets as if they would protect him. It would just be his luck that the first time he was safe from one monster he would meet his fate at the hand of another. And just what did Scott have to do with this?

“Beta.” The monster snarled again, it’s red eyes glinting as it stepped forward, it’s dark fur shining in the moonlight. “Gift.”

As the thing descended on him Isaac thanked whatever higher power was out there that allowed him to feel a mother’s love and protection once more before he died. 

***

It was somewhat of a shock when Isaac woke to find that he felt fine. 

Better than fine. 

He felt great. 

He moved gingerly in the bed, testing his body for pain from the injuries that had landed him in the hospital in the first place but found none. Isaac threw back the blankets, pulling up his shirt to inspect his torso. 

Again, great. 

Isaac ran a hand down his his chest, massaging his fingers into the dusting of soft hair under his belly button with wonder. Gone were the purple and red splotches over his abs and instead the skin looked pink and healthy. 

“Uh. Hi.” Came a voice from the door. Isaac stopped his exploration of his apparently healed abs and looked up. Standing in the door, looking slack jawed was Scott McCall. Isaac was used to the kid hanging around the back of practice, always on the verge of an asthma attack, but lately something had changed. 

There was just something about the kid gaping at him from the doorway. 

Isaac sniffed, and was suddenly overwhelmed. How had he never paid attention to this kid before? 

“My mom sent me to help you pack up. She’s uh, talking to the social worker.” Scott said, coming into the room, still looking uneasy. 

All at once Isaac realised that it maybe the fact that he was still staring, sucking in deep lungfuls of delicious scent while absentmindedly rubbing circles on his still exposed stomach. 

God, he must have looked like a complete lunatic. 

What kind of person just sniffs at a guy from across a room?

Apparently him.

Pushing his shirt down, Isaac clamped his jaw shut as he scrambled up from the bed. 

“Social worker?” He asked, hastily straightening the hospital blankets on the bed. Which is when he heard it;

The rapid thrum of Scott’s heart. 

For a brief second he hoped it was because of the open back of his hospital gown and the view of his boxer briefs and then he realised. 

He could hear the rapid thrum of Scott’s heartbeat from the other side of the room. 

Isaac sucked in another deep breath, getting another lungful of Scott’s scent; clean and masculine and familiar. 

This was not normal. 

“Mom pulled some strings after whatever happened and rather than go into the system you’re coming to stay with us.” Scott said cheerily, swinging a sports bag onto the bed. “Mom also said that your clothes were wrecked so I brought you some of mine.” 

“Uh.”

“Your dad is in custody by the way, I don’t know if you knew that but my friend Stiles’ dad is the sheriff and well, we have a way of finding out these things.” Scott continued, unpacking some sweatpants and a soft looking t shirt. 

“He was arrested?” Isaac asked nervously, stripping off the gown and pulling on the t shirt first, finding it as soft as it looked, panic building. It wasn’t the first time that his hospital visits had gotten them police attention and his dad had always made him pay afterwards. 

“Yeah, some new deputy went to the call out and found the freezer- hey can I eat this jelly cup?” Scott said, nonchalantly holding up the dessert, blanching when he caught sight of Isaac’s face. “Bro- I am so sorry. Shit, I didn’t mean to just bring it up. I, uh, Shit!” Scott stammered. 

“Boys!” Melissa called, bustling in the room, her arms full papers and a tray of coffees. “Time to go- I’m really sorry Isaac but we’re going to have to hit Ikea on the way home.”

Isaac watched as Scott thankfully took the coffees from his mother, clearly glad that she had arrived when she did. 

“Ikea, Mom, really?” Scott asked, sipping from his coffee. 

“We need to rejig some things at home to make room for Isaac. So we go to Ikea.” Melissa said, handing the coffee tray, now left with one coffee but several small sachets for cream and sugar, to Isaac. 

“You don’t have to make an effort for me, a couch or something will be fine.” he muttered, taking a sip of the coffee, the taste exploding on his tongue like nothing he had ever tasted. Melissa frowned, taking a drink from her own cup before stretching her neck like she was gearing up for a long lecture. 

“Oh buddy.” Scott smiled warmly, making Isaac feel warm and something in his chest seemed the bloom with contentment at the boy’s easy affection. “The first thing you have to learn is don’t argue with Mama.” 

***

Packed into the McCall’s station wagon, Isaac was overcome. 

The social worker had bustled into the room, explaining to him what had happened to his father, the charges he was facing and what that all meant for Isaac. 

And how hard Melissa had fought for him over the past two days. 

It was all so overwhelming the memory of the monster in his dream was the last thing on his mind until they were outside and everything just _was._

Without the clinical smell of the hospital, suddenly every synapse was firing into his brain, sending signals he wasn’t prepared for. 

What was wrong with him?

He’d regained enough composure to get into the car and that is where his problems really began. 

He was now trapped in a small space with Scott’s smell and it felt like there was something clawing his insides with _want._

It was frightening and Isaac wondered if the monster in his dream had made him into some kind of perverted sex demon. 

He’d never felt such immediate attraction to someone. Sure, he’d looked at people and could note that they were objectively attractive, but dating had never rated pretty high in his list of priorities. Dating always seemed too risky when there was the chance he would be locked in a freezer every evening. 

But now, it was like there was an animal inside him, clawing at him to proposition the boy in the front seat. 

Isaac pushed the animal down, thinking hard about the freezer and the kind looks both the McCalls had given him to anchor him. There was no way he could stuff this up. 

 

***

“Right, divide and conquer boys.” Melissa announced when they arrived at the giant store. “Scott- we have a collection from online, can you go and pick it up while Isaac and I do linen?” 

Isaac was kind of relieved when Scott took the paper from his mother with another easy smile and headed towards the collection counter. 

Melissa grinned, linking their arms and steering him towards the sheets and then gesturing towards the expanse of items laid out in front of them. 

“Ok, Kiddo, take your pick, whatever you want.”

It was all Isaac could do not to break down in tears from her warm smile and gentle touch. 

***

The McCall house was everything that his own home wasn’t.

It was warm and homey, with eclectic furniture thoughtfully arranged. The scent of the place was overwhelming to whatever had become of Isaac’s senses, like layers of family history mixed with the distinct smell of mother and son; clean and wholesome and content. At the same time there were dishes in the sink, a stack of comic books worn and stacked on an end table, an empty wine glass and bottle abandoned on the coffee table and just the general sense that the house was well lived in, unlike the pristine sterilisation his father had him keep their own house in. 

The place wasn’t huge by any means, which is why Melissa had gone with a space saving option for their sleeping arrangements. 

Bunk beds. 

From the picture on the box of the flat pack it looked as though there would be a queen size on the bottom bunk and then a king single on the top. 

“Sorry we couldn’t give you your own room, or a bigger bed.” Melissa called from the laundry room, hastily pulling opening the packaging on the new sheets and throwing them into the washing machine. “But you know, limited space and means.” 

“It’s fine Mrs McCall, this is too much as is.” Isaac muttered, looking around the room as Scott moved to start stripping his old bed, placing his sheets in a pile on his desk.  
“Sweet boy,” Melissa said, coming into the room and helping Scott flip his mattress and move it to the side, “Please, call me Mel.”

***

It turned out that he and Scott were a pretty good team, and by the time the new sheets had been washed and dried, the new bunk beds had been assembled and the room moved around to accommodate it. 

Isaac hadn’t even broken a sweat in the process of moving the furniture around. Maybe whatever that monster had done to him wasn’t all that bad after all. As a matter of fact, neither had Scott. He wasn’t even breathing any heavier and his inhaler was nowhere in sight. 

Strange.

“You don’t mind do you?” Isaac asked when they had lifted the single bed mattress from the trundle onto the top bunk, although Isaac was sure that he would be able to easily lift it on his own. “Having to share your space with a stray your mom brought home?”

“Nah,” Scott grinned and Isaac felt that new possessive _thing_ rise in his chest at the sight. “I always kind of wanted a brother.”

Like being dunked in cold water, Isaac felt the pseudo rejection sit heavy inside of him. He tried not to let it show on his face, but Scott’s smile dropped anyway.

“Sorry dude, I know you had a brother- I’m not like, trying to replace him or anything,” Scott stammered again, clearly used to putting his foot in his mouth and the need for frantic apologies.

“It’s fine Scott. You don’t always have to walk on eggshells around me, I’m not going to break.” Isaac muttered, throwing the sheet over the mattress and tucking it in tightly. 

“I’m sorry.” Scott said quietly, glancing to the open door as he put a new pillow in a pillowcase. “I remember after my Dad left and everything was so raw for Mom that any little thing would set her off. It’s all I have to go off.” 

“I think that as long as you don’t like, lock me in a small room or anything we’ll be fine.” Isaac said with a small smile, holding out his hand for Scott to shake. “I really do appreciate everything your family is doing for me.” 

Scott threw the pillow up onto the bed, taking his outstretched hand in a firm grip. Isaac could definitely pretend to ignore the jolt of electricity that seemed to shoot up his arm if it meant that for the first time in a long time he was _safe_

“Not a worry bro.” 

***

That first night in the McCall house, the Alpha came back. 

Sleep had come easy to him, despite being in a new place and having to share a room with a practical stranger. 

Just as easy, sleep left him when he heard the beast call to him.

“Den.” The beast snarled, Isaac gripped his sheets, fear paralysing him. His mind’s eye giving him visions of the monster at the window, its teeth glistening as its breath fogged the glass. “My Betas.” 

Isaac drew a shaky breath, this was a dream. He was fine after the last time and he would be fine again. 

“Betas.” The monster hissed from the window, its claws scratching at the glass like a dog asking to be let in. “Brothers, Mates, my Pack.”

Then, as quickly as it had come, the monster was gone.

Below him, he could hear Scott’s heart thumping as quickly as his own. 

“Isaac?” Scott whispered, and Isaac’s blood ran cold. 

The monster was real. 

***

“So, we going to talk about it?” Scott asked the next morning after Melissa had left for work and they were left alone. 

“Talk about what?” Isaac asked. After Scott had called out to him the night before he had shut his eyes tight, willing his heart rate to get back under control and his breathing to even out. 

He had lay there, completely awake and focused on the beat of Scott’s heart in the bed beneath him, the presence in his chest once again awake and playing with his hormones. 

Isaac guessed he could pass it off as a fear boner. 

But now in the daylight, he wasn’t sure he wanted to have this conversation with Scott. 

“When were you bitten?” Scott said lowly, making Isaac choke a little on the piece of toast he had just bitten into. 

“Bitten?” He asked when he had recovered himself, looking up to see Scott watching him with worried eyes. 

“By the alpha.” He said in clarification. “I can smell that you’re like me, but like different, new.” 

“And what exactly are you?” Isaac spat, surely this guy wasn’t for real. There would be a logical explanation for everything that had happened since that night in the hospital. “I haven’t been bitten by anything.” Isaac grabbed the keys that had been cut specially for him, jamming them in his pocket and barely giving Scott a second glance as he bolted for the door, school never looking better. 

There was just no way that there were monsters running around Beacon Hills biting people. 

***

 

“I’m a werewolf.” Scott whispered into the dark of their bedroom that night, after Isaac had spent the better part of an hour pretending to be asleep.

So maybe there was a monster running around Beacon Hills biting people. 

“You are not.” Isaac repeated skeptically, it was just his luck that he had been plucked from the grasp of one psycho and into the home of another. Isaac glared at the ceiling, wondering just what he had done in a past life to deserve this crazy. “And what exactly does being a werewolf entail, Scott.” 

Scott moved in his bed, the rustling loud in Isaac’s sensitive ears. 

“I think you know Isaac.” Scott said, his low voice causing every hair on Isaac’s body to stand on end. 

The air was electric, and despite the darkness of the room, when Isaac rolled over, it was as if he could see as clear as day. Peeking over the side of the bed, Isaac caught sight of a pair of gold, glowing eyes.

Isaac felt like he was being set alight as Scott’s features changed; his brow now more pronounced over glowing gold eyes, his cheeks hairy and mouth full of deadly sharp looking teeth. 

Instead of being scared, Isaac felt the thing inside his chest hum with excitement and his skin itch almost like a call. 

“I know you can see me, Isaac.” Scott whispered around the fangs, causing a chill to run down Isaac’s spine and his own gums to itch as if something was threatening to descend. He wondered for a second if his own eyes would reflect the same mesmerizing gold.

“Do you now?” Isaac asked, sure he was dreaming again, that soon he would wake and could go on with his life with the added embarrassment of how his body was reacting to the close proximity. 

“I feel it.” Scott replied quietly, his eyes fluttering closed, the dazzling gold disappearing from view. 

Though Isaac could see him as plain as day, Scott’s face tightened and then relaxed, his features settling back to normal. 

“This is a dream.” Isaac muttered, flinging himself backwards onto his bed and pulling the sheets up around his chin.

“I know you feel it, the wolf awake in your chest.”

“Is that what you call it?” Isaac whispered back, wanting nothing more than to climb down onto the lower bunk and bury himself in Scott’s scent.

“Yeah, that’s how it starts, the strength and the healing and the wolf wakes up.” Scott said, the sound of him adjusting himself loud in Isaac’s ears.

“Then what?” Isaac asked quietly, his brain telling him to be scared while the thing in his chest, his wolf apparently, was telling him to trust Scott, that all of this is real. 

“Then the full moon and- oh.” Scott trailed off, leaving his words hanging in the night time.

“What?” Isaac said, too scared to look back over the edge of the bunk.

“The Alpha.” Scott said solemnly.

“The monster at the window?” 

“Yeah, before last night I only saw it the night I was bitten and the night of my first full moon.” he explained. 

“What did it do the night of the first full moon?” Isaac asked, his own heart racing.

“Chased me through the woods until Stiles rescued me.” Scott said, his voice joyful. “I was only in my underwear.” 

Isaac laughed, the whole situation seemed ridiculous. How only a few days ago he was living in fear of his dad and now he was lying in the dark being slowly convinced that maybe he and his roommate were werewolves.

“Other than that I’ve never seen the alpha until last night. And it sure never spoke to me.” 

“Not even when it bit you?” Isaac asked, still sceptical despite his body screaming at him that this was the truth.

“No, what did it say to you when it bit you?” he could hear Scott practically vibrating with energy. “Stiles will be so excited, we have no idea what this thing wants from us.”

Isaac thought back to the night at the hospital, the way the beast, the alpha, had loomed over him. 

“The same things that it said last night; beta, mates, and it said your name.”

In a flurry of sheets, Scott was up on the top bunk, looming over Isaac, a look of clear excitement written all over his face. 

Isaac, and what ever apparent wolf mumbo jumbo that was going on inside him, did not like it. 

With a growl and a squeak, Isaac pushed Scott off of him, scrambling back into the corner of his bed and doing his best to become one with the wall. 

“Oh my god, Isaac. I am so sorry!” Scott stammered, his panic clear on his face as he scrambled to turn on the bedroom light, the change flooding Isaac’s sensitive eyes and making him hiss. “Oh my god! Sorry!”

“It’s fine.” Isaac said, his words feeling clumsy in his mouth. 

“Oh my god.” Scott said, standing slack jawed in the middle of his bed, staring at Isaac. 

Isaac lifted a gentle hand, feeling his face gingerly and finding the same heavy brow and hairy face he had seen on Scott earlier. His newly clawed fingers ran over the sharp teeth now filling his mouth.

“Isaac.” Scott breathed, looking at him with awe. “You’ve shifted.”

***

As the days ticked by and the full moon grew closer, Isaac and his wolf became better acquainted. 

Which meant he had also gotten better acquainted with the way that Scott made him feel.

And those feelings were complicated. 

Isaac had settled into the day to day goings on of the McCalls, and he was quickly growing used to Melissa’s easy mothering. Social workers had come and gone several times, asking questions and writing furious notes. 

Scott had made eyes at him when Melissa, assuming she was out of earshot on the front porch, had asked the social worker about adoption for a kid Isaac’s age. 

He was safe and cared for and wanted in this home. 

Which made it impossible for him to risk the situation. 

He hadn’t shifted, as Scott had called it, since that first time and as much as possible he avoided being completely alone with Scott. This would have been made much simpler if it wasn't for the shared bedroom and the fact that Scott had taken to sleeping in the bottom bunk directly under where Isaac lay. 

The idea of Scott being _under him_ was just far too distracting to be healthy. 

Two nights before the full moon though, Scott forced his hand. 

“The Alpha will come for us.” Isaac’s eyes flew open at Scott’s words, glaring hard at the mark on the ceiling that had been the center of his focus many of the nights when Scott’s smell was strong in his nose and the sound of his breathing was driving him all kinds of crazy. 

“You don’t know that.” He muttered, eyes narrowing on the ceiling smudge.

“I do. It’ll come for your first full moon and it’ll come for me too.”

“What does it want?” Isaac asked, rolling to look down to the bottom bunk and finding Scott’s gold eyes looking back up at him. He felt his own light up in response, not yet in control of the reflex yet. 

“Us. Us to be in its pack.” Scott said steadily, his voice tight but unwavering. 

“It said that. Betas, pack, mates,” Isaac replied, eyes narrowing as he thought about the alpha’s words. 

“Mates.” Scott repeated thoughtfully, “Maybe it wants one of us to be its mate.” 

“What and steal us away in the middle of the night?” he huffed with laughter, imagining Scott as a damsel in a tower, guarded by the big bad wolf. Instead of joining in with his mirth, Scott paled. 

“I don’t want it near my mom.” he whispered, sobering Isaac from his joy. 

“Then we won’t let it.” Isaac whispered back, sure in his heart that he would do whatever it took to protect Melissa. “We’ll go camping on the full moon, just to make sure it doesn’t even come close.” 

Scott smiled warmly, and Isaac was flooded with warmth, the wolf in his chest surging with the idea that he could and would protect this family. 

And if he had to be alone in the woods with Scott to do that, well his wolf wasn’t disappointed about that either. 

***

“You boys are going camping on Friday?” Melissa asked, her face sceptical as she took in the two boys standing before her. “For real?” 

“Yeah, the forecast is for nice weather and we thought we would give it a go.” Scott said earnestly, next to him Isaac only nodded. “Go for a hike, maybe see if we can find the swimming hole, camp under the stars.”

“Ok, well I guess I can dig out the hiking boots and swap some shifts around.” Melissa said, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

“No!” Scott yelled, startling both Melissa and Isaac. 

“No?” Melissa asked, looking shocked and confused. “Why not?”

“Because,” Scott thought for a moment, looking pleadingly at Isaac., “Because it’s meant to be like a brother bonding thing. This whole adjustment thing you know has been a bit to get used to.” 

Melissa looked at them both critically, before beaming at them. 

“Oh boys!” she said, throwing her arms around both of them and pulling them into a tight hug. 

Isaac felt terrible for lying to this woman, who had taken him in and already given him so much. But as he and Scott had talked about it, there was just no way they could risk this thing coming after Melissa. 

His dreams had been full of images of gnashing teeth and sharp, bloody claws and a woman screaming. He had awoken each night in a cold sweat, with only Scott’s steady heartbeat to calm him. There was just no way that he would let this monster do anything to hurt either Melissa or Scott. 

Isaac knew, deep in his bones, that he would die before he let that happen. 

***

The night of the full moon, Isaac was ready for when the alpha came. 

They had forgone a tent in favour of packing light. Instead of the common camping ground they had told Melissa they were headed for they hiked to a beautiful clearing by a swimming lake, far enough into the preserve that it was thankfully empty despite the warm weather and clear sky. 

As the moon rose, Scott had held him through the transformation, more painful than anything that he had experienced as he felt his bones crunch as his face was rearranged. Scott had whispered words of encouragement around his own fangs, rocking him gently until the worst had passed. 

They had played then in the forest, running fast through the trees before stripping down to their underwear and bathing in the lake, letting the water cool and dry on their skin as they laid out on the dock and bathed in the moonlight. Scott soon found sleep, still shifted and spread eagle and making the wolf, now at the surface and sharing control with Isaac, want to rub all over him until their scents were mingled. 

It was lying here that the Alpha found them. 

The creature appeared at the end of the dock, its chest heaving as its eyes glowed red. 

Isaac nudged Scott hard, waking him with a shout. 

“Betas.” The alpha snarled. “Mates. Pack” 

“What do you mean?” Scott called, angling his body so he was slightly in front of Isaac. 

The monster opened its mouth, showing its teeth in what appeared a twisted grin. 

“My pack. Scott, needed a mate. Isaac.” it growled. Isaac glanced at Scott, was the monster saying what he thought he was saying? “Isaac safe now.” 

“Scott, I don’t think it means harm.” Isaac whispered, Scott nodding. 

All of a sudden, there were flashes of light, followed by smoke and shouting and gunshots, all too loud and bright for the still quiet of the preserve. 

Isaac huddled in close to Scott, both of them crouched low at the end of the dock. 

When the smoke began to clear, Isaac could see with his wolf eyes that the alpha lay at the end of the dock, no longer the hulking beast but a man. 

And clearly not breathing. 

More smoke followed and then the alpha was gone from sight. 

“Boys!” a man called, stepping onto the dock as a Isaac glanced at Scott, glad to see that he was no longer shifted. Behind the man, several others lifted the now wrapped body of the alpha. “You’re safe now!” 

“Hunters.” Scott hissed, but stood slowly. “Play it cool.”

“I’ve never seen a mountain lion this big!” the hunter exclaimed, still coming towards them as he slung a crossbow across over his shoulder. “You boys are sure lucky that we came along tonight.” 

“Yeah, my boyfriend and I just came out here for a moonlit swim and the thing cornered us on the dock!” Scott exclaimed, behind him, Isaac could only shake. For as terrifying as the beast was, it had wanted them to be together and safe, and, did Scott just call him his boyfriend??

“Would you boys like a lift back to town? Your boyfriend there looks like he needs a warm drink and a good night’s sleep.” The hunter said cheerfully. “I’m Chris by the way, my SUV is just over that ridge.” 

“Scott.” Scott said, pulling Isaac into his side. “And this is Isaac.”

Isaac felt his heart flutter. Scott’s hands were warm on his bare skin, his heart beat rabbiting in time with Isaac’s own. 

Chris the hunter adjusted his crossbow and signalled to the other hunters before gesturing to the boys, Scott tightening his grip on Isaac when ever of the hunters looked their way. 

“Let’s get you boys out of here and away from any more mountain lions.”

***

After a tense car ride and some surprising acting from Scott, they were safe back in their house. 

After thanking Chris and watching from the porch until his tail lights disappeared into the distance, Isaac followed Scott quickly through the house, grateful that Melissa hadn’t rescheduled her night shift. 

Isaac stripped his clothes, pulling himself up onto the top bunk and burying himself in his sheets, the noises filling the room telling him that Scott was doing the same thing. 

The moment his head hit the pillow, despite how tired and emotionally drained he had felt on the car ride home, he was now completely awake. 

The moon was still streaming in through the window as Isaac tried to focus on the beat of Scott’s heart to calm him as he had so many nights before. 

Except it did not calm him.

Quite the opposite in fact. 

In the bunk below him, Scott’s heart was frantic, the air in the room taking on something spicy. 

_Arousal,_ his wolf supplied. 

“The alpha is dead.” Scott whispered into the dark of the room. “We could have died if the hunters had realised.” 

Isaac couldn’t speak. The air was so thick and the effect of the moon was still strong. 

“And what the alpha said, about biting us, us being pack.” _Being mates_ goes unsaid but still hung heavy over Isaac.

He clenched his fists, his wolf bubbling to the surface and his control slipping, surely Scott could sense how he was feeling. 

In the queen bed below him, Scott was restless, the sheets rustling as he fidgeted, the spicy scent of arousal building in the confines of the room. 

“Isaac.” Scott rasped and Isaac couldn’t help himself, slipping a hand, thankfully without claws below the quilt to grip himself, his cock hot and hard and straining against his boxer briefs.

This in itself was not anything new, he had experienced many a Scott induced boner in his time living with the McCalls, but it was the first time that he wasn’t able to quash the feelings. 

“Isaac.” Scott repeated, and in a flash, Isaac realised that the noise of Scott moving in his bed was the noise of him touching himself. 

Isaac couldn’t help himself, slipping a hand inside his briefs, shivering as he wrapped his fingers around his erection. 

“Isaac,” Scott growled this time, his voice sending a shock through Isaac’s body and causing his hand to tighten on his cock. _“Mate.”_

Like a secret code being unlocked, Isaac felt his wolf take control as he rolled from the top bed and dropped down on top of Scott, caging him beneath his body. 

“Scott.” Isaac growled, burying his face in the other werewolf’s neck. Finally getting at the source of the scent that had being steadily driving him crazy for the past month. 

Under him, Scott arched up into Isaac’s touch, bringing their groins into contact. His hands fluttered at Isaac’s sides, as if they were not quite sure where to settle. 

“You can touch me.” Isaac whispered, finally pulling his face away from Scott’s neck and looking down at him, their bodies pressed together from toes to chests, their hard cocks pressed deliciously together. 

Scott was tentative with his hands as he returned the favour, straining up to kiss and nip at Isaac’s throat. 

“I’ve wanted this since I saw your butt in the hospital.” Scott whispered, biting at the lobe of Isaac’s ear. 

In response, Isaac did the thing he had wanted to since that first day. 

He turned his head. 

And kissed him.

Kissing Scott was everything his wolf had promised him, and Isaac wondered why he hadn’t given in and left the top bunk sooner if this was his reward. 

Scott was, like he was in daily life, an excitable and passionate kisser. It was sloppy and a little rough but so endearing and by the time they pulled apart for air, Isaac was well and truly gone on Scott. 

This boy was his home, even if the alpha had orchestrated the whole thing, he and his mum had taken him in, giving him safety, patience and familial love and only asking for the same in return. They had been beyond generous with their affection and here he was, lying over Scott, peppering his face with kisses as he ground their cocks together. 

This was all so fast. 

It was so much. 

It was too much. 

Scrambling off the bed, Isaac paced a lap of the room, his hands pulling at his hair. 

From the bed, Scott watched him with dark eyes and a bemused look on his face. In his haste, Isaac had dislodged Scott’s sheet, leaving him completely bare. 

And the whole look was kind of breathtaking. 

“Isaac.” Scott purred, clearly unashamed by his nakedness. “Come back.” 

“I just need a moment.” Isaac said, pressing himself against the dresser. In his life there were few moments when he had got what he had wanted, and right now, the universe seemed to be giving him everything, served up on a silver platter. 

It was all just too good to be true. 

“Issac.” Scott repeated, settling into his pillows and wrapping a hand around his cock and giving himself a few lazy pumps and then as if he could read Isaac’s mind he spoke. “You can have the things that you want.”

Isaac pondered for a moment. In the time he had spent with the McCalls, they had made a point of letting him have the things that he wants, from his choice in bed sheets to what they would have for dinner. 

Maybe he really could have his cake and eat it too. 

Slowly, Isaac let himself shimmy out of his boxers, drawing confidence from the way that Scott visibly gulped at the sight. Moving forward, Isaac smiled shyly as he straddled Scott, smiling at the feeling of Scott’s hard cock sliding between his cheeks. 

Scott looked up at him, mouth open and eyes full of awe. 

“You are perfect.” He breathed, Isaac’s confidence growing at the other boy’s reaction. “So, so perfect.” 

“I want you to touch me.” Isaac said, dipping his head down to press a quick kiss to Scott’s lips. “I want to touch you.” 

“Whatever you want.” Scott said, running his hands up Isaac’s sides. “Mate.”

Diving in at Scott’s words, Isaac clashed their mouths together. Free of his momentary freakout and the little voice that had accompanied it, Isaac let himself enjoy the sensations that Scott was eliciting from him.

Scott reached between them, pulling his dick forward and grasping both of them in his fist. Isaac groaned at the feeling of skin on skin and the image of their cocks pressed together. 

“I want.” Isaac muttered, taking Scott’s dick in his own hand and leaving his in the other’s grasp. 

Isaac thought for a moment, running his hand over Scott and watching with awe as Scott’s foreskin pushed over the head and then pulled back with the movement of his hand. Grabbing Scott’s hand, he licked the palm trying to make a show of it and not allowing himself to feel foolish. 

“Too dry otherwise.” he shrugged, pushing Scott’s hand back onto him. Looking down, he liked the look of their hands on each others dicks and when he closed his eyes, he was overwhelmed with the sensations his mate was making him feel.

Inside of him, his wolf was humming under the surface, revved up by the full moon and clearly ecstatic that they were bathing in each others scent but still calling for more. 

_Mark him,_ his wolf called, when Scott tightened his hand around Isaac and changed the angle, bringing his orgasm rapidly to the surface. _Mark him as yours._

Isaac lifted his gaze from where they were rapidly working on each other, his eyes narrowing on the juncture between Scott’s neck and shoulder, feeling his gums itch with the urge to bite down. 

“Isaac,” Scott groaned, raising his own gold, glowing eyes. “Isaac I want.” He bared his teeth, showing off the impossibly sharp fangs. 

It hit Isaac then, that he wasn’t the only one feeling the urge to _claim._

“Do it.” Isaac said, baring his own throat for Scott, who gulped audibly and sped up his hand. “Mark me, please.”

Scott placed a open mouthed kiss on Isaac’s neck, higher than the spot that Isaac had picked to leave his own mark. 

Isaac felt time stop as Scott’s teeth sunk into his neck and his orgasm hit him. 

For a moment, Isaac hung there; Scott’s teeth in his neck and his cock still pumping cum over his fist. It wasn’t until Scott shuddered and bucked beneath him, reminding him that the other boy was still hard in Isaac’s still hand. 

It was then that Isaac allowed his wolf control, lining up that spot on Scott’s neck and biting down. 

Scott let out a strangled gasp, his come shooting over Isaac’s fist onto their stomachs.

The metallic taste in his mouth was tainted with the same spice that had signaled Scott’s arousal along with something that could only be described as _magic._

The spot of his own mark on his neck seemed to hum and sizzle as his skin knitted back together. Pulling back, he watched with wonder as the mark he had left on Scott healed too. All the while, Scott sat there with a complete blissed out look on his face, his hands now resting on Isaac’s hips. 

With Scott’s mark now fully healed, Isaac pressed his lips gently to the spot, the weight of what they had just done now hanging heavy over him. 

Sliding from Scott’s lap and back onto the mattress, Isaac reached for the sheet and covered them both with it, promising he would deal with any and all washing. 

“Isaac? What’s wrong?” Scott said, flopping back onto his pillows and looking thoroughly fucked, the sheet covering very little. Isaac wanted nothing more than to crawl back in and maybe bury his face into Scott’s neck until his scent was burned into his memory forever. 

But was he allowed?

Every muscle in Isaac’s body seemed to tense up. Was this just some ‘thank god we are alive’ thing? Or was it more?

Please let it be more.

“Please tell me that this wasn’t a one time thing?” Isaac muttered, focusing on finding and pulling on the first pair of boxers he could get his hands on. 

“Isaac?” Scott said, his face soft as he held out a hand and beckoned him forward. “Come here.”

Isaac went quietly, giving in to his urge and settling in on top of Scott. 

Scott’s hands were soothing on Isaac’s back as he muttered praise into the spot where he had left his bite. 

Isaac hummed with contentment, happy with the attention that Scott was laying on him. 

“I wanna tell my mom the truth.” Scott murmured when Isaac had completely relaxed into him. “The whole truth.”

Isaac sucked in a deep breath, how would Melissa react to them being werewolves.

“Stiles found some lore about mates when he was researching wolves.” Scott explained, “we can give that to her to explain what we are.”

 _Mates._ Isaac thought and his wolf preened. _Forever._ it whispered. 

Isaac snuggled in close, focusing on the scent of his mate and the steady beat of his heart. 

***

From that night, the alpha was gone. 

In trying to build a pack, the monster that had loomed so large and terrifying had bitten Scott.

And then Isaac. 

The alpha had delivered him into safety, into a family and into the arms of his mate.

For the first time, he was safe, he was loved, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the beautiful Snaeken for editing. You are a gem. X


End file.
